


Not Alone

by d_n_seito



Series: Naegami Drabbles [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d_n_seito/pseuds/d_n_seito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That day, they didn't get to say goodbye.</p>
<p>Reincarnation AU drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> So ahh, this is a really super embarrassing introduction to AO3... Please don't tear me up too badly. Anyway, 15 minute fanfic challenge; finished four minutes under the time limit. The prompt was "A character wakes up in an alternate life" (which I totally derailed).

He closes his eyes.

The boy hugs his friend to his chest, screaming, crying; disregarding the blood seeping into his carefully pressed uniform.

They didn't get to say goodbye.

\---

Makoto Naegi sits upright in bed, stock still and scared as hell. What kind of dream was that? He takes a deep breath, and looks with wide eyes at the clock next to his bed. It's four in the morning, and his hair is a ridiculous mess of fluffy spikes and ruffled, chocolate colored bedhead.

...Five minutes later finds Makoto Naegi in the dorm room, nursing a cup of hot chocolate. He's never been one for coffee, unlike... wait, who is he thinking of? Naegi doesn't like coffee, but who did?

Thinking is too much work at four thirty a.m. It's nasty cold outside, too, and the cheap heating in the dorms just isn't doing it. Winter has always been a time for hot cocoa; a time for cuddling under the blankets with that special someone, who for Naegi was ...who?

\---

Head in a fuddle, Makoto Naegi trudges back down the hall to his room, tucking his hands inside his jacket for warmth.

\---

There's someone standing in front of his room. Byakuya Togami turns slowly when he hears Naegi's footsteps, and smiles in a kind of painful, condescending but warm, and all too familiar way.

"What took you so long?"

\---

Makoto Naegi doesn't sleep alone that night. 

Or any night thereafter.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm considering expanding on this AU, most likely in a series of loosely connected drabbles.


End file.
